Genma Todoroki
Genma Todoroki is the leader of the Seifukai at Aibo Academy. He is voiced by William Scott (English dub) and his seiyuu is Kenta Miyake. Appearance Genma is a tall muscular man with tan skin. He wears a standard Seifukai uniform, geta (traditional Japanese footwear) and a hat similar to Gao's with a golden "G" written on it. When he was younger, he wore a shirt also with a G symbol and the same hat, at that time it held a Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact card. When training in the mountains he wears an old sleeveless uniform instead. Genma's Core Gadget takes the form of a red metal band around his left arm, his Buddy Skill from Duel Sieger is a sun like halo pattern behind his back. Personality When he was a 4th grader, Genma was positive and energetic. He was best friends with Yota Mikado, whom he strongly respected. He was also a big fan of Yota's comic, the "Mighty Sun Fighter", and wanted to be like the Sun Fighter. Even at that age, Genma was shown to be very strong (both physically and psychologically), being able to walk with a broken leg and endure the pain without much problem in order to call help for his friend. Yota's death had a strong impact on Genma, to the point that he tried to block the memories of his passing for years. He became more serious, didn't smile often, and became harsh and brutal with people he disliked. As well as his opponents during Buddyfights, constantly pointing out their flaws and weaknesses. He appears to be a good leader, being very respected by the Seifukai group. Despite his change in attitude, Genma continues to follow his belief in the Mighty Sun Fighter and wants to be a figure people would look up to. After losing to Gao and remembering his friend Yota, he appears to become more positive again, shown by how he returned Gao the Sun Fighter comic he held for years and later rescued Gao's group from crashing when they were on their way to Sengoku Academy and then joined them on their quest to rescue Kiri Hyoryu. Genma takes friendships very seriously, shown by his attempts to become friends with Kemura despite being a rival and encouraged him to start a Seifukai at Sengoku and was clearly hurt when Kemura chose victory over friendship and used a "hate card" he wasn't supposed to have in his deck. Though he forgave and rebuilt his friendship with Kemura almost immediately when the latter returned to fix his mistake. Genma has shown to care very deeply for his Buddy monster Duel Sieger, considering him an old friend and always speaking highly of him. Showing great concern for Sieger's welfare when Shido took him over with his Nightmare Despair impact card and utter horror when he was forced to attack him. He often goes to the mountains to train alone and be peacefully away from people. Anime Biography Genma is first seen at Magoroku Shido's office, Shido tells him that his deck might have noticable marks due to the cards being old and that might be considered an unfair advantage so he should examine his deck. After giving his deck to Shido, Sofia Sakharov activates a trap door which Genma falls through and Shido steals his deck. Due to his absence, Totsuo Doai replaces him at the ABC Cup. Following his defeat, Zanya Kisaragi finds out that Magoroku took Genma's deck and gives Doai a hint about it. Doai is also kidnapped and taken to the same Dungeon where he finds Genma. Sofia attempts to force him to use the Dark Core by influencing Doai and turning him against Genma, but she is interrupted by Gao's friends who help Genma and Doai escape. Genma then interrupts the ABC Cup Final and demands the tournament to be cancelled. Shido instead offers to let him join the tournament, and if he beats him, Zanya, and Gao, he will be considered the winner. Shido confidently uses his Ancient World deck which he claims is his serious deck but Genma is revealed to also use Ancient World. Genma easily defeats Shido with his powerful Buddy, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger, after defeating Shido, Genma proceeds to face Zanya Kisaragi. Zanya attempts to prevent Sieger's call by reducing Genma's gauge but Genma easily counters his move with gauge increasing skills and calls Duel Sieger. Genma quickly overpowers Zanya and states that he has not improved since last year because he is not willing to take risks, Zanya counterattacks by taking a risk with Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura's skill and manages to defeat Sieger. Sieger's Lifelink would have caused Genma to lose, but Genma surprises everyone by revealing a more powerful form of Sieger who negates the damage from Lifelink. Genma claims that Sieger cannot be defeated and tells Zanya that he has improved, but it is not enough to beat him and brutally beats Zanya with "Spartand". Genma requests Doai to tell Gao to withdraw from the match, but Gao refuses to. During the match, Genma states that Gao doesn't deserve to have the title of the "Mighty Sun Fighter" and fights Gao using full force. Gao manages to overpower "Spartand", but Genma once again brings out an even more powerful form of Sieger, "Tempest Enforcer" who reduces Gao's life to 1. Genma once again states that Gao can't be the Sun Fighter and he is the only one who deserves that title. Genma remembers when he met Yota Mikado, his best friend. Yota used to write a "Mighty Sun Fighter" comic which Genma was a huge fan of, at that time Yota was hospitalized so he asked Genma to take the role of protecting Gao and be someone Gao looks up to, just like the Sun Fighter character was meant to be, Genma agrees and gives Yota his Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact as a gift. Genma interpreted the role of the Sun Fighter as someone who protects others and shines their lives like the sun does, although Yota claimed that wasn't entirely accurate. One day Yota gives Genma the latest "Mighty Sun Fighter" for Genma to read before Gao does, but when Genma tries to return it he finds out Yota has died, much to his devastation. Back in the present Genma watches Gao draw the very same card he had given Yota and is defeated by it. Afterwards, Genma declares Gao the real "Mighty Sun Fighter", but Gao explains that anyone can be the Sun Fighter. Later that night, Genma goes to Gao's house to give him the Sun Fighter comic he held for years and honors his lost friend Yota. When Rouga Aragami kidnaps Kiri Hyoryu, Gao and his friends go to Sengoku Academy, only to be attacked on their way. Genma, who was on one of his training sessions at the mountains, rescues them and joins their group. He joins Aibo Academy's team for the 5v5 match against Sengoku Academy. During the 5 vs 5 match, he battles his old friend, Kemura and his Buddy Monster, Wind Fairy, Sylph. While the battle goes on, he talks about his and Kemura's past, about Kemura's determination to keep challenging Genma over and over again, despite always losing, and how, in the beginning, he thought Kemura was a wild animal who was going to attack him. Genma encouraged Kemura to start a Seifukai club at Sengoku Academy and called Kemura a friend. However, Kemura realizes Raremaro had added a "hate card" to his Deck specifically to defeat Sieger. Kemura was hesitant about using it, but the pressure of winning and Rouga's threats forced him to use it and win. Genma was hurt by Kemura's method of winning and choosing victory over friendship, and apologizes for losing before retreating to the mountains again. Unknown to him, Kemura had immediately shown regret over choosing victory over friends, and, after Kemura made up for his mistakes, he went to repair his friendship with Genma, something Genma quickly agreed to. Some time later, Genma takes Kemura to Aibo Academy, but they are ambushed by Shido, who demands a fight against Genma to show off his Darkness Dragon World deck. Genma is taken off guard by Darkness Dragon World's "Hidden Shadow" ability, which allows Shido to ignore Duel Sieger and attack Genma directly. He managed to counter with Dragon Flame Cascade, however Shido reveals his Impact, Nightmare Despair, which forced Sieger to attack Genma, giving him a rather insulting defeat. Genma then asks Kemura to warn Gao about Darkness Dragon World before leaving to the mountains. Genma is later given an invitation to the Gaen Cup, which he accepts with Doai and Kemura as his team members. During which Genma faces off against the leader of Team Destiny Noboru Kodo whom had returned from America. After Noboru manages to defeat Sieger and bring Spartand into play, Genma shows off his new Fire Ice Dragon formation by calling Ancient World's first Size 0 monsters Burning Right Bruder and Blizzard Left Bruder to the field. Even after destroying Noboru's forces and calling forth his ace monster Tempest Enforcer, Noboru combined with Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion defeats Genma with his signature Ultimate Smash link attack, leaving Genma impressed at Noboru's growth as a buddy fighter and a person, learning the value of fighting for one's friends and allies rather than one's self. Before the final round of the Gaen Cup he and Totsuo dicuss the possibility that something bad is going to happen during the final round. while discussing this they come across Magoroku who once again tries to tell him that Winning is not everything, however once again his words fall on deaf ears. Later when Kemura finds Captain Answer's Core Gadget Genma decides to bring it to the Buddy Police as he figures someone knows there knows how to contact Captain Answer due to his identity being unknown (unaware that it is actually Hitotaba Neginoyama). when he arrives he finds that Magoroku is attacking the Buddy Police and using Captain Answer's Core Gadget Becomes Captain Answer and challenges him to a fight. However, just as Genma is about to defeat Magoroku, Seiichi Nobari who is being attacked by Sofia runs into Magoroku causing both of them to fall off the building forcing Genma and Cardburn to save them. Buddyfight Records Gallery Genma young.png|A younger Genma with the "Mighty Sun Fighter" comic. genma buddy calls.png|Genma yelling while Buddy Calling genma and sieger.png|Genma and Duel Sieger Team_Genma_Seifukai.PNG|Team Seifukai lead by Genma genma.png|Shirtless Genma during his fight with Gao gen4.png genma7.jpg|Genma with Fortune Dragon Forbolka genma8.jpg genma9.jpg|Genma preparing to use Evil Crusher Steel Dragon Barrage! genma10.jpg|Genma with the Koryukien Deck Team_Seifukai.PNG|Team Seifukai geneyes.jpg|Genma's burning determination Genma as Captain Answer.png| Genma as Captain Answer Genma using Hero World.png| Genma using Hero World Captain Answer (Genma) Slaps Magoroku.png Category:Ancient World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Hero World Users Category:Protagonists